


【木木楠&林耀正/木木泽】森林1-2

by Zevanescence



Category: rps 瀚冰 ；瞳耀衍生
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zevanescence/pseuds/Zevanescence
Summary: 林家骨科，林泽养子，三匹文，雷者慎





	【木木楠&林耀正/木木泽】森林1-2

林泽逃走了，从林家那栋大宅子里。

其实他从第一次进那栋房子，看到两个长的一模一样却打得不可开交的男孩儿开始他就无数次想逃走。

他喜欢看书喜欢安静思考，看到吵吵闹闹的同龄人就觉得脑瓜疼，如果从此呆在这里，他可能会永无宁日……

这是他第一次想逃走……但他还没来得及转身就被已经签完领养手续的养父林总按住了肩膀。林总在他耳边说，小泽，耀正和楠楠这两个小鬼以后就是你的弟弟了，当哥哥的以后要好好照顾他们哦。

那边两个小鬼听到动静也停下打斗齐刷刷地看过来，打量这个第一次出现在家里却要当他们哥哥的人……

林泽被瞧得有点焦躁，又想走……这次却因为被两个小鬼突然扑上来拖住而失败。

林泽不太喜欢这个家的氛围，养父长年在外忙生意，而所谓母亲，从未出现在这个家中。家务由请来的保姆做但是做完就见不着人，除了他们三个，几乎没什么可以说话的人。养父对林泽说的那句你要好好照顾他们俩像是句咒语，让他被迫迅速成熟，不得不成为一个只大了林楠和林耀正没几个月的家长。

这种非成人的家长感，让林泽陷入误区，有人告诉他要照顾林楠和林耀正却并没有人告诉他怎样照顾才对。他像一个哥哥一样和他们一起玩耍，像一个父亲一样关心他们的学业，像一个祖辈似的无法拒绝他们的任何要求……

林泽似乎在潜移默化中忘记了对于林楠和林耀正他还有拒绝这一选项。

五年级时，林耀正从父亲房里顺出一瓶香槟，看他用兴奋的神情邀请自己和林楠分享，知道自己酒精会过敏的林泽竟然没有拒绝，怀着侥幸心理和他俩喝倒在沙发上，不出意外地，当天因为酒精过敏被送进了医院。

躺在病床上的林泽突然意识到自己的不拒绝已经几乎成了条件反射，而他脑子里因此而冒出的想逃走的念头，在回头看到两个弟弟一脸担心，站在病床边眉头紧锁时，再次化为乌有……

高中， 情窦初开的年纪。三人已经逐渐长成英俊少年，在学校自然是缺不了各种爱慕与追逐。

林耀正总是一副生人勿近的样子，这给他挡掉了不少烂桃花，有一部分不死心的，仗着林泽的好脾气硬塞给林泽让他转交，也最终只能在到林耀正手上的下一秒被扔进垃圾桶。

林泽有时同情心泛滥会忍不住劝林耀正之前看一眼，林耀正只微笑看着林泽说，我又不会喜欢她们，不想浪费自己的时间。

林楠这边却完全相反，不主动不拒绝，情书礼物照单全收，拿回家堆着也不看不拆，仿佛只是单纯在收集战利品。一些礼物被收下的女孩儿们总觉得自己也许有戏，都围着林楠转。

偶尔林泽看不过去，会用哥哥的身份劝他你总得选一个吧？一直这样会不会太渣了一点？

林楠朝他撇嘴一笑，她们开心就好，反正我也不会喜欢他们。

林泽每次都被双胞胎怼得哑口无言，但总还是忍不住作为哥哥想说几句，最终还是憋出一句你们不试一试怎么知道？

林楠的注意力从游戏上转移到了林泽脸上，表情阴晴不定琢磨不出心思，问他

‘‘所以，你试过了？’’

林泽被他问得措手不及，那么说来，自己也没比他俩好到哪儿去，给自己情书和礼物他向来都礼貌回绝，并劝说对方学业为重。

‘‘我这不是学习忙而且还要照顾你们嘛。’’

林楠翻了个白眼嗤笑一声，靠近林泽将他堵在墙边

‘‘这样吧哥，我想到一个好方法，又不影响你照顾我们，又能让我们都试一试的方法。’’

林泽被他绕得有些晕，一时没反应过来刚才他们讨论的话题是什么，懵懵地问林楠试什么？

林楠盯着林泽的眼睛，一字一顿地说：

‘‘先试一试跟我接个吻好吗，哥哥？’’

这是一个疑问句，一个要求，狡猾如林楠，深知每次林泽面对他和林耀正的的‘好吗？可以吗？’之类的句式，就像被催眠了一样无法从喉咙里挤出个不字。而林泽也正如他所想，张了张嘴却什么声音都没有发出。

坐在一边的林耀正旁观至今，终于从书中抬起头开口，却不是为林泽解围

‘‘我也想试试，可以吗林泽？’’

林泽被卷进一个口香糖味的吻中，他以为弟弟的吻应该是蜻蜓点水，青涩的，纯真的，至少口香糖味靠近的时候他那么想，他没料到林楠的唇会在自己唇上厮磨许久，而后，林泽依稀听见椅子挪开的声音，脚步声，下一秒，他从口香糖味的吻中脱离，跌进了另一个红茶味的漩涡中……

 

林泽从被林楠吻住的第一秒就失去了最佳的拒绝时间，而在林耀正结束了漫长接吻的那一秒前也没有推开他们。虽然他的两只手腕分别被两个弟弟握住，人被他们围堵在墙角不能动弹，但是林楠和林耀正默认林泽的不抵抗是一种默许。

在这之后的几乎每一天，接吻，似乎成了一种学习生活之余的游戏，或是一种必修课的每日小作业。林楠和林耀正不分时间地点，只要他们想，他们就能困住林泽的双唇……

林楠会在林泽教他功课时突然将他压在写字台上吻他；林耀正会在排队等林泽洗完澡后突发奇想再次将他拉进浴室，在水雾蒙蒙的浴室里吻他；他们会在学校的天台上把林泽围在两个人之间，亲吻他的眼睛，耳朵，发旋，然后轮流品尝林泽的双唇……

坏心眼的双胞胎在试过在天台上的接吻后似乎开始沉迷于在学校吻他，他们喜欢看到林泽紧张的小表情，这是在长久相处中未曾看到过的新鲜事。在体育馆准备室里亲吻时，林泽会因为体育馆里的脚步声而瞪大眼睛，这个时候的推拒已经对双胞胎不起作用了，这行为反而像是兴奋剂，两双手将他箍得更紧，亲吻更密集而让人窒息，

这样不对，林泽的本意不是这样的。

林泽能感受到他们之间的某种变化，也许一开始只是林楠和林耀正只是在闹着玩，但是随着一个一个吻的累加，林泽明显感觉到一些不一样的东西在他们之间弥漫开来。

他们的吻从只是触碰厮磨到现在的吸吮啃咬，从只是恋战于林泽双唇到直接撬开他的牙关长驱直入，纠缠他的舌尖……

林泽不傻，他能感到其中的性张力，他在被林耀正吻的几乎窒息，眼前水雾弥漫时看到过林耀正那种似要将他吞入腹中的眼神，他在被林楠压在桌上啃得嘴唇发麻时，感觉到过林楠抵在他身上的硬挺。

 

你是哥哥，要照顾弟弟。

 

你就是那么照顾弟弟的？林泽在意识到这对双胞胎似乎对自己有什么冲动的时候，觉得自己快要崩溃了，自己都干了些什么？！他的放任，不但违背了自己的初衷，他甚至还得感谢两个弟弟的克制和他们也许仅存的一些伦理观念。

也许，真的应该和这个家告别了。

林泽没有告诉双胞胎他推掉了名校的保送决定去考警校，那里闲人免进，是躲人的最佳去处。

他感谢两个弟弟没有最终跨过那条线让他成为一个罪人，在暑假即将结束林泽要去警校报道的前一天，林泽看着坐在沙发上一个打游戏一个看书的两人，心里满是不舍和歉意。他没有告诉他们自己去警校了，他俩想当然以为林泽会和他们一起去私立大学所以连问都没问他。

林泽俯下身，成为两个人的亲亲玩具后的第一次，他主动去亲吻了林楠额角，林耀正的脸颊，他把这两个吻当做告别。

林楠和林耀正并不知道，他们有他们的另一种理解……双胞胎被林泽吻后愣了不到一秒，两人默契地对视一眼，同时伸出手将已经转身准备走的林泽拖回沙发……

 

林泽被林楠从背后搂住坐回沙发，林耀正则栖身从正面环住了他。林泽被挤在两个人中间无法动弹，两只无处安放的手只能轻轻地搭在林耀正的肩上。

想想也是，自己既然主动去吻他们了，即使只是小儿科般的脸颊和额角，他们两又怎么可能会放弃他们维持了那么久而习以为常的小游戏呢？

林泽轻轻叹了口气，想着明天就要搬出这里，瞒着这对双胞胎的愧疚让他从以往的被动接受变成了主动迎合。林泽侧过头，微微张开双唇贴上了林耀正凑过来的嘴。

林耀正似乎格愣了一下，看着林泽闭眼后微微颤动的睫毛，又看了一眼身后的林楠，然后快速投入到这个吻中。林耀正将林泽本就毫无防备轻启着等待开拓的牙关凿得更开，和以前一样纠缠吸吮着林泽的舌头，只是他身上散发的氛围让林泽在接受这个吻的时候有些心悸。

身后的林楠也没有闲着，林泽可以感受到他柔软的嘴唇顺着自己的侧颈，一路向上勤恳地耕种着草莓。林泽在和林耀正的唇齿纠缠中可以感受到林楠给予他的轻微酥痒和刺痛，他模糊的想着明天报道会不会被同学看到了笑话，只是舌尖被林耀正困住只能任随林楠一路给他画上殷红标记。

不知吻了多久，林耀正终于舍得放开林泽已然水光盈盈的双唇，低头去啃咬林泽从松垮的居家t恤领口露出的锁骨。身后的林楠已经开垦完林泽的侧颈，叼住了他的耳垂，林泽被他咬得头皮发麻，赶忙转过头，伸出自己的右手去够林楠的侧脸，把自己的双唇送到林楠口中……

林泽还没有意识到自己现在被夹在两人之间的动作有多色//情，他只是告诉自己，和弟弟们相处的最后一天，至少接吻游戏要多投入一些。

可这次的吻也太长了一些，林泽意识到不对劲的时候已经来不及了。

三个人的体温都有些升腾，林楠的手已然伸进林泽的T桖,抚上他的乳尖，林耀正的手已经顺着腰线滑进他的睡裤里，揉着他的臀瓣。

更要命的是，他能明显感受到这两副紧贴着他的躯体下露骨的生理反应……

林泽慌了，他想叫停这对双胞胎，他想从他们剑拔弩张的身躯之间逃离，了他的嘴还没有被赋予自由，只能发出细碎的呻吟，身体被一前一后固住，无谓的扭动只能成为撩拨……

无声而只有喘息的状态被林泽的呻吟声打破，林楠和林耀正的动作却没有停下，林楠一边用手指捏着林泽胸前的小点，一边开始在林泽耳边呢喃，

‘‘哥哥，我好高兴啊，没想到你竟然同时选了我们两个！我还以为你喜欢耀正，你每次和他亲吻时间都比我长……’’

什么？选什么？什么时候选的？？？林泽被他说的有点懵，喉咙里发出‘嗯？’的一声。

林耀正哼笑了一声，放开了他的唇接着林楠说下去：

‘‘我们俩约好的，你给我们任何一个人回应之前我们俩都不会对你出手……没想到你两个都选了，刚才你先去吻林楠的时候我心跳都差点停了你知道吗，林泽？’’

不是，我不是这个意思啊！！原来你们两个一直没有最后出手是因为这个吗？！林泽在心中的叫嚣直冲喉咙口，但于此同时听到耳边林楠带着欲望却又温和的嗓音。

‘‘所以今天就请你把自己的身体交给我们俩好吗，哥哥？’’

林耀正像是要把咒语加强似的，又一字一句重复了一遍：

‘‘交给我们可以吗，林泽？’’

老天！！又是这句话！！！林泽没有一次崩溃比现在更彻底，他的拒绝再次被卡在了喉咙口，他拼命想把声音往外挤，挤得眼泪都流下来，可还是如何都做不到。

我早该去看看心理医生的…………在自己的居家服被林楠扯掉，自己的睡裤被林耀正褪下的时候，林泽闭上眼睛自暴自弃地想……


End file.
